1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage compartment, in particular a glove compartment for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a glove compartment having multiple storage sections and providing sufficient illumination of each section.
2. Discussion
In a known glove compartment of this type (DE 38 33 499 A1) a security compartment is arranged in the upper housing wall of the compartment divided into an upper and lower storage section by means of a horizontal transverse wall, which security compartment can be swung down from a wall opening into the upper section and then can furthermore be pulled forwards, when it is to be used.
In a glove compartment which is likewise known (DE-C 893 450) a recess is provided in the compartment flap closing the compartment opening, into which recess a reading lamp unit which can be pivoted out is inserted. The reading lamp unit comprises a pivotable support which covers the recess, a lamp which is fastened on the support and a reflector protruding from the support at an acute angle. If the reading lamp unit is pivoted out, the lamp illuminates the knee region of the front passenger directly and via the reflector, with the result that a road map spread out there is lit up well. If the compartment flap is pivoted away in order to open the glove compartment, the reading lamp unit is situated at a distance in front of the compartment opening and the reading lamp illuminates the depth of the compartment interior directly and via the reflector, with the result that the contents stored therein are readily visible. The reflector is designed as a flat mirror.
A glove compartment is already known (DE 24 27 015 A1) whose compartment flap which closes the compartment opening is of a double-shell design with a cavity lying in between and in which a receiving section which is accessible from the inside of the flap is integrated. The receiving section is formed by a moulding in the inner shell of the flap, which moulding is sealed off in a flush manner by a pivotably arranged cover.